Joker's Wild (casino)
Joker's Wild was the last luxury casino created and operated by real estate tycoon Cameron Kaiser in Gotham City. History When billionaire Cameron Kaiser started to work in his new project, the intended name for the casino was Camelot, presumably after King Arthur's castle of the same name. However, the casino went unfinished when Kaiser realized that he was on the brink of bankruptcy and that the poor financial state of his business would not be able to cover the costs of construction and interior decorating. Kaiser decided to change his casino's theme to the most disreputable criminal of Gotham City: The Joker. Kaiser spent what little money he had on shoddy materials and slapdash construction efforts to hastily patch over the "Camelot" work with "Joker" colors. Kaiser had insured the building with Mutual Trust Life Insurance. Should the building have caught fire, or fall victim to some natural or manmade disaster, Mutual Trust was to reimburse Kaiser for his loss. When Joker's Wild was opened, the initial reception was controversial because Gotham City's press, like reporter Summer Gleeson, thought that it was a tribute to the Joker, but Kaiser dismissed these claims saying that he was just honoring the symbol's classic roots and not a "fruitcake criminal", even though the casino's similarities to the Joker's characteristics were so obvious. Bruce Wayne, alias Batman, thought that Kaiser was hiding something, so he decided to investigate. Meanwhile, the Joker, who was watching the news broadcast in Arkham Asylum, was enraged by this and vowed to make Kaiser pay. He attempted escape from Arkham, and was surprised by how easily he got away by simply running through an unsecured door and splashing a bucket of water on the floor to thwart his recapture. Unknown to the Joker, the man he outwitted was Irving, a henchman of Kaiser's who had impersonated an Arkham employee in order to craft an escape by pretending he let his guard down. As Kaiser predicted, the Joker went to the casino, and although his idea was to explode it, he became amazed upon seeing the facility. He started to play Blackjack with some of the guests, but Wayne beat him and won his money before returning to his investigation. After apparently killing Batman with the Jokermobile on display for the best bettor, the Joker went down with dynamite to the basement, in which the "Joker's Wild: amusement Area" under construction section was located, but Batman was subdued to the basement in an elevator by Kaiser's henchman Irving when he discovered that in reality, Kaiser was planning to abandon the casino with his money before its explosion. Joker took advantage of this trying to kill Batman, but when he informed him of Kaiser's plan, the Joker decided to take the casino for himself instead of destroying it. Eager to have his revenge anyway, the Joker attempted to take out Kaiser in his helicopter, but Batman intervened and saved both Kaiser and the Joker. The status of the casino following Kaiser's arrest is unknown. Sighting * "Joker's Wild" References Category:A to Z Category:Restaurants